alice en santuario de las maravillas
by PaoCraft
Summary: Que pasaria si Alice llegara al santuario por seguir nuevamente un conejo como se la llevaria con nuestros goldeng boys en los personajes de su libro
1. Chapter 1

****** Leean el Disclaimer no quiero demantas despues u.u''por favor y gracias**

******Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo yo solo ago bizarras historias (sin fines de lucro) sobre sus personajes creados por**** Masami Kurumada, Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic  
Alice in the wonderland tampoco me pertenese solo uso su mundo alegorico y todas su cosas que parese que Lewis Caroll escribio fumadisimo pero aun asi me encanta**

* * *

**A****lice en el santuario de las maravillas**

**Siguiendo al extraño Conejo/persona llegamos al santuario**

Todo empezo con una mañana muy normal en Inglaterra(si Inglaterra (: ^^ ) cuando una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules(no ,no hablo de la hermana perdida de Shaka) iba corriendo persiguiendo un ¿conejo blanco?

No, no era tanto un conejo era alguien con orejas de conejo algo como una colita esponjosita largo cabello agua marina y alto dando adorables saltos como un bueno Conejo.

Esa imagen había dejado a la pobre criatura estupefacta y se decia a si misma ''esto ya lo e vivido esto ya lo e vivido esto ¡YA LO E VIVIDO PORQUE DIABLOS SI LO E VIVIDO AUN CORRO TRAS ESO!''

Pero estando metida en sus pensamientos cae (como buena protagonista) a un poso pero no cualquier poso tenia un aspecto algo griego y de la caida la muy ''genio'' se desmadra, desmaya o como quieran decirles pero sigamos con nuestra historia.

Al despertar ve que hay demasiado sol a su alrededor mas un olor agradable a mar pero el sol esa fuerte cantidad de sol en ¿Inglaterra?

No lo creo, cuando por fin deja lo aturdida (vaga diría yo)

habré sus ojos azules por completo y retira su rubio cabello de su rostro (enserio no es hermana de Shaka…es Alice)

Se levanta y empieza a caminar por un largo rato preguntándose donde esta ve ruinas de lugares que alguna vez fueron templos pero nada de esto le daba una señal de donde se podía encontrar(o ya era idiota o el golpe me la dejo así u.u'' pensare que es familia lejana de Seiya)

Pero una pequeña salvacion o desgracia depende de cómo lo vean fue lo que la hizo reaccionar justo afrente de ella había un cartel enorme que decía: ''El Santuarios de las maravillas(si si y de Athenea) a 50m ''

La chica recorre con la mirada el largo camino que tenia pero sonrió a lo lejos se podía ver como una serie de casas todas en diferentes alturas y separas pero a la vez unidas por una serie de escaleras(unas MUY largas escaleras).

Por fin estaba segura si había vivido esto pero con menos sol mas vegetación y no tenia que caminar 50Km esos estupidos 50m era lo que la desalentaba y claro subir tantas escaleras pero que mas daba esa era su unica salida de ese lugar…

Pobre que equivocada estaba a donde se diría era a un lugar el triple de raro al que había estado antes.

-Bueno no hay que perder mas tiempo a ya vamos Santuario de las Maravillas-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa asta que noto que iba sola

-Opss menos mal nadie esta aquí… ejem ejm-se aclaro la garganta- A ya Voy Santuario de las Maravillas-una vez auto-corregida se dispuso a caminar con paso determinado y serio ósea hágase entender dando saltos y tatareando varias canciones sin sentido

-Abuelito dime tu...no eso no es…este amm ya Hermana mayor dime tu porque siempre persigo conejos hermana dime tu porque siempre me caigo en un agujero dime porque ando en…-se callo un momento la chica a ver si por fin sabia donde se encontraba y su respuesta estaba en un cartel turístico que decía ''Disfrute Grecia (:''

-a con que estoy en Grecia ^^ genial :D-dijo mientras seguía en su plan de caminar a saltos- a si donde quede? A ya… Dime porque estoy en Grecia dime porque por favor Hermana mayor hermana mayor!

Y así siguió cantando un mal plagio de Heidi Candy Candy Marco Digimon y varios animes ya conocidos con su algo rara manera de caminar en momentos desesperados

Ahh! Ya me canse T-T quiero descansar tener tanto entusiasmo cansa-se sentó bajo la sombra de un arbol y se relajo un momento-

Aff menos mal y no soy una persona que lucha por el amor y la justicia defendiendo a un divinidad griega contra otra divinidad sea griega o de otra mitología exponiendo mi vida innecesariamente en varias ocasiones ^^-sonrió con mucha comodidad-

Soy solo una chica algo loca obsesionada con los conejos… aff que buena vida

Una ves terminando de insultar de una manera muy discreta a el santuario se acostó en la sombra que había encontrada quedándose dormida

Así paso un buen rato dormida y descansando de su ya buen camino recorrido (que en realidad es NADA no camino ni 10 metros y solo son 50 u.u''')

Asta que alguien se acerco a ella viéndola dormir

Ja! (: lo sabia Shaka tiene una hermana perdida ^^-dijo con bastante orgullo el Conejo/Persona moviendo sus orejitas (que creemos que no son de verdad) y su Hocico(que tampoco creemos que sea de verdad) de manera tierna mientras volvía a tomar una posición algo fria y bastante seria(si esta vez no hay sarcasmo)-pero que mas da es su hermana no la mia-dicho eso empezó a saltar de nuevo despertando a nuestra ''invitada''

La chica se despertó agitada al sentir que alguien la miraba y hablaba y cuando logro ver que era el conejo/persona que se alejaba solo atino a pararme y empezar a correr tras el

-Hey espera tu…Tuu conejo humano o lo que seas espera-le gritaba la chica pero nada de que el conejo se detenia-ESPERAMEEEEE-empezó a correr mas rápido para lograr alcanzarlo

Discúlpeme señorita tengo demasiada prisa-dijo sacando un reloj el conejo persona caballero santo… en fin eso-no tengo tiempo para jugar voy a llegar tarde tarde tarde-terminado su mini-monologo empezo a saltar con las fuerza y rápido dejando a Alice atrás rapidamente y sin mucho esfuerzo

-Yo no queria jugar T-T-se quedo pensado y se volvio a corregir- bueno quisas si quería jugar pero primero queria saber como regresas a mi casa! Para que ustedes señor lo que sea vienera a jugar conmigo!-pero no puedo continuar hablando ya que se había quedado totalmente sola y sin ver ningun rastro del conejo/persona

-Waa! Regrese T-T señor conejo persona no me deje aquí sola!-la niña se quedo parada en el mismo lugar un buen rato con la esperanza que su conejo persona regresara y la llevara a casa para jugar con ella y su gata

-Opss ^^ olvide alimentar a Dina seguro estara bien no creo que tarde tanto y no morira de hambre

**Mientras en Inglaterra la casa de Alice para ser mas exactos**

Se ve un gato color blanco con manchas cremas casi muriendo del hambre que tenia maullando para que le alimentaran pero nadie aparecía el pobre gato moriría de hambre por culpa de su descuidada dueña

Lo que el gato maullaba era algo mas o menos como esto

''Alicee! Niña irresponsable regresa alimentame deja de perseguir conejos yo soy tu mascota niña mal agradecida''

**De regreso con Alice cerca del santuario**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 15 min y Alice aun seguia esperando a el conejo (me suena que con relaciones puede esperar toda una vida por si principe azul) pero se dio por vencida al ver no tenia planeado regresar así que tomo todo el valor del mundo y volvio a cominar bastante decidida y seria con su andar extraño de salto que parecia hacerle competencia a nuestro conejo pero X

Ya faltándole unos escasos 10 metros (si esta niña es floja por eso duro tanto) se tropieza con algo mas específicamente una cajita con una nota con la palabra ''Ábreme'' escrita y como buena niña obediente ella lo hace

Dentro de la cajita había un super mini-tridente o como lo ve Alice un mini-tenedor (Cortesía de Poseidón/Julián gracias Poseidón/Julián) en el tenia otra notita que decía ''apúntame hacia el Cielo y apretame con fuerza'' la niña con una gran sonrisa lo iso y repentinamente empieza a llover(que creian es el Dios de los mares y las tormentas que nos presto el mini-tridente/tenedor al hacer eso minino tenia que llover).

Wa T-T me moje toda ahora me enfermare Wa waa-empezó a lloriquear la niña mientras veía que todo se iba inundando y buscada un bote improvisado para no morir ahogada y aprovechar las corrientes de agua para llegar mas rápido al santuario para cuando ve como un bote abandonado a su suerte(que suerte la de Alice x3) y se monta en el esperando que la lluvia pase rapido y navegando en direccion al santuario con una nueva y idiota cancion

En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa (: en el mar :3 con mi bote y mi tormenta llegare al sauntuario para buscar a el conejo lalala lalalalala nanana lalala nana-mientras seguia cantando su nueva cancion ve a 3 figuras en el mar y se intenta acercar a ellas para que entren en su bote y vayan juntos al santuario a buscar el conejo/persona.

* * *

**Hola Regrese con esta nueva historia s trata de una rara mescla entre Alice in the wonderland(Alicia en el pais de las maravillas) y Saint Seiya mas que nada los Goldeng Saint si lo se es algo rara y como se que aun no tengo lectores pero este cap se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Mouxe(una gran escritora lean sus fics porfa ) que de verdad no se si lo llegue a leer pero ella fue la que mas que nada incito a empezar este raro fic**

**Pero dejando eso de lado**

**¿quien creen que es nuestro conejo?**

**¿Alice si será la hermana perdida de Shaka?**

**¿A quien ira a ayudar esta niña rara?**

**¿Porque Poseidón nos presto su tridente para que lloviera y hubiera un mar cuando en el libro es un mar de lagrimas?**

**Bueno todo esto y quizás mas o menos en el próximo cap (: dejen Reviews porfa se les ama (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lean el Disclaimer no quiero demandas después u.u''por favor y gracias**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo yo solo ago bizarras historias (sin fines de lucro) sobre sus personajes creados por Masami Kurumada, Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic  
Alice in the wonderland tampoco me pertenece solo uso su mundo alegórico y todas su cosas que párese que Lewis Caroll escribió fumadísimo pero aun así me encanta**

**Aparte quiero decir unas cosas sobres los reviews: GRACIAS (: no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos saber que les gusta lo que pasa por mi rara cabeza enserio muchas gracias Y-Y me llegan a mi corazón de pollo**

**Mouxe: GRACIAS amiga por pasarte y leerlo T-T gracias por tus recomendaciones**

**AliceSaguiz: jeje sii lo se es una muy rara combinación pero bueno de lo raro todo es bueno ^^ el conejo veamos si tus sospechas son ciertas y si u.u'' yo tampoco sabia que Shaka tenia hermanas xD de nuevo Gracias por dedicarte a leer el cap (:**

**Tiamat-dojumaru-Ishtar****: Gracias por pasarte y leer mi segundo fic como lo habías echo con el primero **

**Chelonia**** : Genial (: me alegra no ser la única persona que piensen en Saint Seiya y Alicia en el país de las maravillas juntos **

**Y con las respuestas mm si estabas bien sobre quien es el conejo pero para saber lo de las personas en el mar mejor lee este cap (:**

**Ahora si Disfruten del Cáp. ****Ayudando a las 3 aves del mar y corriendo para secarse (casa de Aries)**

* * *

La niña se acerco a las 3 figuras que vio a lo lejos desde el bote y no eran más que un _Dodo un Aguilucho y un Loro_(N/A: enserio en el libro es eso y un pato xD) o eso aparentaban al igual que el conejo parecían humanos con características de estas aves

Al verlos Alice casi pasa de largo por lo extrañada que estaba asta que la voz de uno de las aves la hizo detenerse

Hey tu niña-la aludida lo miro con una mirada de ''me hablas a mi?''-si tú la hermana perdida de Shaka por favor ayúdanos-decía el Dodo que era una persona muy alta unos dos metros corpulento con un pico y alas que le daban su apariencia de Dodo

A la niña le costo entender lo que pasaba tenia que dejar de comer esos hongos ya le estaban dando efectos de mezclar personas con animales

Heyyy oye pequeña estamos aun estamos aquí-hablo el Aguilucho que era mas bajo con un cabello lila y al igual que el ''dodo'' tenia pico y alas que le daban su apariencia muy extraña y divertida-nos ayudaras?

Alice Reacciono al ver que le hacían señas y gritaban

AHHH! Si suban al bote yo vine asta acá fue a ayudarlos lo avía olvidado por completo mis disculpas-decía una Alice torpemente por la pena-Suban suban!-la niña los ''ayudo a subir'' (digo ayudo ya que eran mucho mas grande que ella) y empezaron a navegar de nuevo hacia el Santuario de las maravillas-que hacían ahogándose en el mar?-hablo la niña mientras le daba el mando del bote al Dodo

A bueno mi maestro Mu-dijo el lorito señalando al Aguilucho-el Señor Aldebarán –pasó su dedo hacia el nuevo conductor-y yo-se señalo a si mismo- estábamos entrenando para cuando una tormenta que nadie sabe como ni porque llego y nos azoto-dijo el niño loro riendo este también tenia como un pico y unas alas junto con su cabello rojo-y tu como llegaste asta acá?

A bueno yo estaba en el patio de mi casa cuando vi a un conejo/humano saltar por el así que lo empecé a seguir…-y así alice empego su historia de cómo llego asta aya y ya todos la conocemos así que para no oír como canta de nuevo saltemos-…después de hacer eso empezó a llover y vi el bote y los vi a ustedes y los ayude y me dirijo al santuario para buscar a e conejo :3-termino su discurso(digno del presidente de mi país u.u'')

Las 3 aves/humanos la miraban y no sabían si reír o gritar

Llegaste acá por seguir a Camus?-empezó a hablar el dodo mientras se intentaba no reír su historia era demasiada extraña-por el conejo presumido ese-empezó a reír-oyeron chicos Camusito tiene novia y es la hermanita perdida de Shaka-reía Aldebarán junto con los otros dos mientras Alice se ruborizaba y enojaba un poco

Primero si el Sr. Conejo se llama Camus si llegue acá por el y no soy su novia-dijo mientras cerraba sus azules ojos-y NO SE QUIEN ES SHAKA –dijo eso un poco gritado

Niña tranquila era solo una broma-dijo un diplomático mu que fue el primero en dejar de reír-aunque con los ojos cerrados te pareces mas a el-dijo riendo con las intensidad que la vez anterior-

No me simpatizan ¬¬ -dijo la niña mirándolos mal-oigan ya falta mucho para llegar me enfermare si sigo con esta ropa mojada-dijo mientras miraba afuera del bote viendo como el agua poco a poco disminuía asta quedar a un nivel mucho mas bajo-_WTF? _O.O-se dijo para si misma

No no falta nada ya llegamos-hablo el pequeño loro bajándose del bote ya que no quedaba agua-aunque tienes razón tenemos que secarnos o nos enfermaremos o no maestro?-miro a su maestro quien asintió con la cabeza

Yo tengo una idea para secarnos-hablo el Dodo Aldebarán-hagamos una carrera sin limite de tiempo en círculos-todos se prepararon-YAA!-grito y todos empezaron a correr y correr y dar vueltas y vueltas no paraban

Así estuvieron un buen rato asta que se secaron por completo

Bueno se acabo la carrera-hablo el aguilucho mu- y todos hemos ganado Alice danos nuestros premios

¿Qué porque yo!-sintió las amenazadoras miradas sobre ella-ok ok ya dejen ver que tengo-metió su mano en sus bolsillos y empezó a buscar algún ''premio'' asta que encontró algunos dulces-ya aquí están =D- le dio una porción a cada uno y vio que se quedo sin para ella así que empezó a buscar de nuevo algo para ella-llaves de mi casa no. Copia de bolsillo de mi libro tampoco monedas de oro tampoco-empezó a decir mientras removía todas las cosas de sus bolsillos (ok con esas cosas y solo dio caramelos)

Mientras seguía buscando un premio para ella las aves la veían mucho mas extraño que antes y comían sus dulces asta que el lorito hablo

Es muy rara esa niña maestro mu-dijo mientras se aparataba un par de pasos-

Lo se Kiki lo se, lo que pasa es que la señorita hermana perdida de Shaka según este libro es Inglesa-dijo mientras tomaba el libro que Alice dejo tirado en el piso cuando empezó a sacar las cosas de su bolsillo para buscar mas cómoda-y los ingleses son muy raros Kiki son muy raros

A mi me cae bien nos salvo y nos dio dulces aparte de hacerme reír un buen rato-dijo el dodo Alde (imaginen esta constelación: Aldebarán de Dodo xD) -es que mírenla parece una loquita buscando… ammm buscando-le quito el libro a mu-bueno según esto un dedal para que YO se lo de (las mentes sucias u.u'' aquí no hay doble sentido)

Mientras estos aun hablaban sobre si Alice era rara o no ella aun buscaba cosas en sus bolsillos

Una foto mía firmada no, mis aspiraciones como persona escritas en un papel no, guión de la película de mi libro dirigida por _Tim Burton_ tampoco, foto de DINA que bonita mi gatita como estará

Pues veamos como esta tu gata

**Casa de Alice en Inglaterra**

Vemos a _DINA _''escribiendo'' su testamento que decía así:

Querida familia les e de dejar mi tazón mis juguetes mi estambre mi habilidad para cazar ratones tanto como pasatiempo como en la iglesia mis novelas nunca publicadas y sobretodo mi amor a cada uno de ustedes menos la malcriada malagradecida de Alice que no me alimento y por su culpa y solo de ella estoy muriendo con amor DINA

P.D.: enserio no le den nada

**De regreso con Alice en la casa de Aries**

Como hacer viajes interdimencianales y no morir tampoco, secretos para ser siempre rubia emm no-la chica aun busca el dedal para que simbólicamente le dieran su premio-un pincel con pintura roja tampoco, donde estará ese dedal-se estaba dando por vencida asta que lo encontró-Aquí esta =D-se levanto del suelo y volvió a guardas sus cosas en sus bolsillos (tamaño gigante) y dejaba el dedal en su manos-

Aquí esta mi premio-le dijo a Alde-será que me puede hacer el favor de entregármelo en forma simbólica sobre como gane esta carrera con ustedes?-dijo mientras dejaba el dedal en la mano de alde y se sacudía el vestido y estiraba la mano para recibirlo-tal como dice mi libro

A si si claro-dijo intentando no reír nuevamente- yo Aldebarán el Dodo te entrego a ti Alice este dedal en forma de que ¿ganaste con nosotros la carrera?-dijo eso ultimo recordando que ellos en la vuelta 10 ella iba en la 2-como sea ten tu dedal

Wiiii Gracias (: -dijo la niña tomando como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo y empezando a saltar-

Vez Alde la niña es extraña mírala-dijo un Mu divertido-busco como loca ese tonto dedal para que se lo devolvieras como un premio eso no es normal

Pero maestro un día usted me dio uno y me dijo que no había mejor premio que ese-dijo un kiki molesto y confundido

Kiki ella e inglesa es diferente ellos son muy raros u.u'' para ti ese dedal es el mejor premio del mundo-dijo un Alde riendo ya que recordó cuando su amigo le dio ese dedal a su aprendiz para que se callara

A bueno si lo ponen así (:-sonriendo mientras miraba que alice empezaba otro discurso

Gracias a todos por este premio *-* no los decepcionare ganare mas carreras por ustedes lo verán encontrare al conejo también lo verán todo sea por ustedes aves/personas-decía una Alice muy emocionada por tener su premio asta que reacciono al recordar el conejo/persona camus-Aaah! El conejo! Tengo que ir por el- la niña estaba apunto de empezar a correr para cuando recordó que no sabia hacia donde ir

Oigan hacia donde se fue el conejo o donde vive lo saben?-pregunto alice hacia sus amigos emplumados

Si, mira tu vez aquél templo, casa o como quieras llamarle el grandote debe estar aya o si no un par de templos mas abajo donde hay es su casa pero suerte-le contesto Mu alice sonrió y estaba apunto de preguntar hacia donde era la salida para cuando la estaban llevando a ella- en la segunda casa vive alde y como esta aquí de seguro no hay nadie así que ve ve no pierdas tiempo ve por tu conejo-le decía ya un desesperado Mu porque la niña se fuera-y ten tu libro- le dijo extendiéndole el libro

A por eso no te preocupes tengo muchos en mis bolsillos ^^-dijo la niña sonriendo-quédatelo bye-dicho eso empezó a subir las escaleras con su paso de salto digno de hacerle competencia al conejo

Con un paso rápido y constante subió las escaleras sin que le tomara mucho tiempo

Hay Dios que escaleras tan largas y tengo que llegar hasta ya arriba menos mal no tengo solo doce horas =D Ja-aprovechando que el templo de alde estaba vacío lo camino con calma asta llegar a las próximas escaleras

Mmm aquí vamos a la 3 casa =D-empezó a subir las escaleras con la constancia pero menos rápido para no agotarse tan rápido

Mientras en la caza de Aries se quedaron los 3 emplumados amigos hablando sobre la rara niña

¡En fin es rara!-dijo Mu- y todos estamos de acuerdo –los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza

Mu que crees que pase cuando las majestades se enteren de que ella esta aquí?-pregunto un alde preocupado (aunque mas por su casa que por alice)

Si maestro que pasara-secundo Kiki

No lo se chicos no lo se-suspiro-y tampoco le doy mucha importancia contad de que no me perjudique y tampoco a kiki ^^ todo estará bien

Tienes razón mu –acordaron los otros dos riendo-

Mientras alice ya iba a meda escaleras de Géminis

Que se encontrara a ya la niña?

* * *

**Aquí es Cap Dos espero que les aya gustado**

**En este cap se ve que ya sabemos quien es el conejo (: y me baso en el III capito del libro aunque claro también con mi aporte de locura jeje ^^ también observamos que los personajes que no mencione en el primer cap son Mu Alde y Kiki ahora unas aclaraciones**

**El Dodo El Aguilucho y el Loro realmente aparecen en el libro en este capitulo**

**WTF: creo que ya lo saben pero no esta demás aclararlo What The Fuck**

**Tim Burton: director de la peli que salio este año de Alice**

**DINA: no lo dije en el cap anterior es su gata**

**Muchas gracias por leer este cap espero sus Reviews ellos me hacen muy feliz (: se les ama!**

**Feliz Feliz no Cumpleaños para TU (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean el Disclaimer no quiero demandas después u.u''por favor y gracias**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo yo solo ago bizarras historias (sin fines de lucro) sobre sus personajes creados por Masami Kurumada, Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic  
Alice in the wonderland tampoco me pertenece solo uso su mundo alegórico y todas su cosas que párese que Lewis Caroll escribió fumadísimo pero aun así me encanta**

**Un solo Review pero igual muchas gracias AliceSaguiz por tomarte la molestia de Leerlo y dar tu opinión ^^ jaja si mi camus es mi conejo/persona y en la casa de los gemelos ya veras que pasara :D y espero que puedas terminar de ver la película es muy buena y de nuevo gracias por el Review me alegra saber que alguien lee el fic**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Los Gemelos Sagadinque y Kanondinque (casa Géminis)

Nuestra querida Alice siguió subiendo las escaleras Géminis pero a medio camino se sintió totalmente agotada y se dejo caer en las ''pequeñas'' escaleras mientras sentía que el sol la hacia: Alice a la parrilla

Por Dios T-T las escaleras-dijo jadeando-las escaleras son cada vez mas larga-volvió a jadear- entre casa y casa

Mientras la niña seguía con sus quejas empezó a darse cuenta que no llegaría a ver el conejo

Wa el Señor Camus conejo no lo podré ver y moriré aquí buaa-decía una alice desconsolada pero luego nadie sabe de donde caso fuerzas y se levanto-no no T-T yo veré al conejo!-volvió a empezar a caminar decidida y en una baja la mirada y ve que hay como una cajita que dice ábreme(de nuevo lo se) y ella lo hace y ve un pastel con la notita de 'cómeme'- u pastel :D tengo hambre y como dice cómeme lo are-al primer mordisco(se lo comió todo de uno) ve que crece y crece y crece

: D ¡soy tan alta como siempre quise ser! *-*T-T que feliz soy-dice una niña de unos 5 metros de altura-¡ahora todo será mas fácil!-y cuando decimos mas fácil no es que la niña pensó y se fue caminando asta la casa del conejo NO se fue a paso cómodo a la 3ra casa pero bueno en este lugar nadie es muy ''normal'' que se diga.

Cuando Alice siguió subiendo las escaleras a un cómodo paso y SI adivinaron cantando canciones dignas de dañarte el oído para siempre

Ya Alice estando tan cerca de la casa se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grande para poder entrar a la casa

¡QUE QUE Como puede ser! No tomaron medidas por si una persona muy grande vendría que clase de casas son estas-empezó a quejarse una Alice muy molesta mientras miraba a sus pies y veía una pequeña botella-¿Amm? ¿Y eso que es?-dijo mientras recogía el pequeño frasco-¿bébeme? ¿Bueno que mas me queda no?

La pequeña/grande alice se tapo la nariz con una mano mientras con la otra acercaba el frasco a sus labios para tomar un poco de su líquido para saber que efecto tendría en ella esta vez

Afff aff asco sabe horrible-dijo mientras se daba cuenta que su tamaño disminuía-¿ehh? Ya podré pasar por la casa

La niña emocionada empezó a acomodar su ropa (¿de que estará echa que se estira tanto?) y su cabello esperando encontrarse con una persona cuerda… pero ni el mejor psiquiatra del mundo la hubiera preparado para lo que seguía no una persona loca si no 2 personas locas idénticas

Alice se adentro con paso calmo a la casa asta que escucho una serie de gritos y regaños por dos tonos de voz algo parecidos y como casi no es curiosa la niña se adentro mas a la casa para ver que pasaba y como ya dije nada la preparo para lo siguiente

No Kanondinque yo soy mayor y tengo mas derecho a servirme primero cereal- decía una alta persona pero algo redondita (no de gordo chicas :D es que bueno así son los personajes del libro)

Eso es trampa Sagadinque yo me levante primero-protestaba la persona exactamente igual a ella solo que con un cabello un tono mas claro-tengo mas derecho-le grito jalándole la caja del cereal

Es MIO Kanondinque Grr!-respondió molesto ''Sagadinque'' molesto

MIO-dijo el gemelo tirándose enzima a su hermano

Y así comenzó una guerra digna de que fuera grabada y subida a Youtube y claro nuestra niña estaba más traumada que de costumbre escuchando como los gemelos se gritaban todo tipos de cosas ya muy lejanas a su desayuno (las cuales omitiremos porque esto es lectura para todos) pero las principales eran:

¡Copia genérica!-gritaba el mayor

¡Copia Pirata! Yo soy más bonito-decía el de cabello un poco más claro

Y si todos los insultos que los gemelos maravillas se dicen siempre

¡Disculpen! Aff disculpen-empezó a decir la pequeña rubia-¡DISCULPEN BOLA DE IDIOTAS IDENTICOS LES ESTOY HABLANDO!-termino diciendo al ver que no le ponían atención

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver a la niña con un tic en sus preciosos ojos azules y como un aura maligna a su alrededor-s… si señorita-dijeron los gemelos as asustados que nunca-en que le podemos ayudar

O que bien ya conseguí su atención-dijo regresando a tu ''ternura habitual''-bueno…señores lo que pasa es que llegue a este lugar siguiendo un conejo- y así se emprendía Alice a contar su ya conocida historia-

¡Emm señorita! Ya leímos el cuento-dijo el menor de los gemelos mostrándole el libro-puede ir directo al grano por favor ¿?

Si no queremos aburrir a los lectores con la misma historia en todos los capítulos-dijo el mayor volteando a la cámara(o a su pantalla) sonriendo-

La niña molesta inflo sus cachetes-¡bueno! Me pueden decir quienes son por favor-dije golpeando el piso con su pie-

Claro yo soy Sagadinque/Kanondinque!-los gemelos se miraron-¡me hablaros a mi no a ti!-decían al mismo tiempo-¡que a mi!

Les decía a ¡los dos!-dijo la pobre alice muy molesta ya- se pueden poner de acuerdo para hablar por lo que mas quieran-la niña vio que los gemelos iban a protestar y ella los miro mal-¡para empezar ya se que saben como me llamo pero que mas da! Me llamo Alice ahora quien de los 2 es Sagadinque

Yo soy Sagadinque-dijo el de cabello un poco mas oscuro y voz mas ronca (si chicas griten =D) dando un paso adelante- y el es mi gemelo Kanondinque

Y usted se párese a Shaka-dijo riendo el menor de los gemelos-

Si si me parezco a Shaka ¡Ya me lo dijeron antes!-la niña sonrió con una venita en la cabeza-me pueden decir donde esta la salida de este lugar

Claro esta por aya-dijeron los gemelos uno señalando a la izquierda y otro a la derecha- no perdón es al otro lado-volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo señalando al lado contrario-

¡Ya se pueden poner de acuerdo para hablar! ÒvÓ y decirme donde es ¡la salida! Para irme a hablar con el conejo para regresar ¡a mi casa! ¡Con mi gato!-la niña se callo un momento pensando en su gato-como estará DINA –se dijo para si misma

Veamos Alice como esta tu gata

**Casa de Alice/DINA**

Vemos a la gata tal cual como estaba antes medio muerta en el piso intentando moverse hacia la sala de la casa esperando encontrar a alguien mientras maullaba/decía

''Alice te matare O.o te are sufrir sufrirás la ira de esta gata siempre me dejas solas por perseguir conejos y meterte en espejos (pequeña referencia acá también uso el segundo ¡libro!) auxilio muero''

Pobre gata…volvamos con Alice

**Santuario casa géminis**

Hay pero-dijo Sagadinque

Carácter- termino la frase Kanondinque

La salida-dijo uno-esta por aya-dijo el otro señalando con su hermano-pero para regresar a tu casa-dijeron los dos- tienes que hablar con las reinas-continuo el mayor-son solo 2 pero la de corazones esta de visita-siguió el menor-suerte puede ser peligroso la salida de esta casa-dijeron sonriendo y despidiéndose de la niña

¡No, no y no! Ustedes dos me hicieron perder mucho tiempo escuchando sus gritos me acompañaran a la salida O.o después me pierdo y nunca regresare a mi casa y viviré con ustedes- y como si fuera por arte de magia ambos ya estaban llevándola a la salida cada uno sosteniéndola por un brazo

Por acá-dijo el mayor- es la salida-continuo el menor-las escaleras no son tan largar estas vez pero el que esta en la siguiente casa es muy… raro suerte si no te gustan los Grifos-terminaron de hablar los dos mientras ponían a Alice en el piso

-Suerte encuentra a Camus-dijo Sagadinque-

Y saludos a tu hermano Shaka cuando pases por su casa- dijo Kanondinque

¡Que el no es mi hermano!-dijo una alice molesta que era empujada fuera de la casa

Claro, Claro adiós Alice suerte en tu viaje-hablaron los dos-esperamos no verte pronto Bye-se despidieron por ultima vez sacándola totalmente de la casa y dejándola en las escaleras camino a Cáncer-¡se FUE! –celebraron los gemelos apenas empezaron a oír los pasos de la niña escaleras arriba

Es muy, MUY rara la niña u.u pobre Camus como sufrirá cuando la niña lo encuentre será mejor que se esconda bien-dijo Sagadinque sentándose en el mueble de la sala a comer el cereal-

Yo digo pobre de las reinas/reyes como los va a fastidiar para que la regresen a su casa-dijo sentándose a su lado-¿ese es mi cereal Sagadinque? Grr te dije que no lo tocaras-se le lanzo encima para pelear por el cereal-

Y así los gemelos volvieron a su pelea eterna mientras Alice subía a Cáncer

¡Aff que raro los gemelos! Todos son raros menos mal yo no tengo una gemela seria mas rara… todos los gemelos que conozco son raros con problemas de bipolaridad o de soberanía siempre pelean nunca están de acuerdo yo no podría vivir así seria demasiado para mi aff

Decía la niña molesta totalmente por la actitud de los gemelos para con ella mientras tomaba aire para relajarse

Tranquila Alice unos locos menos solo falta un poco menos-dijo mientras sonreía y empezaba a subir el resto de las escaleras con un paso alegre y saltarín- ya va, ya va que ¿querían decir con Grifo? Aff quien sabrá u.u

* * *

**Acá les dejo el 3 cap mil disculpas por subirlo tan tarde pero estaba bloqueada sin inspiración literalmente en 0 pero ya por fin termine este cap :D y bueno este cap esta ubicado ya mas bien en el segundo libro(a través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí) que es donde aparecen los gemelos ****Tweedledum y Tweedledee (Tararí y Tarará) o sea Sagadinque y Kanondinque**

**Y sobre el Grifo ya deben saber quien es ¿pero para que alice nenecita suerte? Ya lo sabrán en el próximo cap**

**Bye, bye dejen Review por favor :D y cuidado del Jabberwocky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lean el Disclaimer no quiero demandas después u.u''por favor y gracias**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo yo solo ago bizarras historias (sin fines de lucro) sobre sus personajes creados por Masami Kurumada, Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic  
Alice in the wonderland tampoco me pertenece solo uso su mundo alegórico y todas su cosas que párese que Lewis Caroll escribió fumadísimo pero aun así me encanta**

**De nuevo un solo Review pero igual muchas gracias AliceSaguiz por tomarte la molestia de Leerlo y dar tu opinión ^^ y bueno me encanta que los gemelos se pelen ya veras que pasara :D con DM**

**

* * *

**

**Historias con el grifo (Casa Cáncer)**

Alice aun confundida sobre la advertencia de los gemelos sobre el grifo siguió subiendo las escaleras

¿Grifo? Un grifo que me ara un grifo JAJAJA con todo lo que e vivido asta ahora no creo que un grifo me asuste-decía la loquita de Alice traumada por todo lo que había sucedido riendo como loca desquiciada- que ara quitarme la cara y ponerla en su pared (bueno DM tiene su fama gracias a eso)

La joven rubia se sentó a medias escaleras mirando al cielo escuchando una rara tonada como un canto sobre un baile

Realmente tengo que salir de este lugar me estoy empezando a asustar-dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a correr escaleras arriba escuchando cada vez mas extrañada la canción cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de la entrada

La canción decía algo parecido a:

"ve mas de prisa nos sigue un delfín"-alice entro a la habitación principal deseando tener una cámara para grabar lo que estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos

Un grifo-humano bailando y cantando una extraña canción totalmente solo aunque el parecía estar acompañado, Alice siguió caminando asta que choco con algo haciendo que el Grifo la mirara de una manera extrañada… como ella fuera la que bailaba una extraña canción

¡Hey! Pensé que durarías más para llegar acá-la niña estuvo apunto de refutarle asta que el grifo/humano la tomo del brazo y la sentó un sofá que había en la sala-tenia meses sin tener una visita ahora por fin tengo con quien hablar.

El grifo tenia una apariencia algo atemorizante con su cara algo…loca y su voz algo rápida confundía a Alice más de lo que ya estaba

Hey, niña te estoy hablando muéstrame algo de respeto quieres-se quejo el grifo tirándole un vaso de agua en la cara a Alice para que reaccionara-No no, los ingleses de hoy en día ya no son nada respetuosos

Discúlpeme Señor-dijo la pequeña rubia confundida secándose la cara y colocándose de pie - pero se puede saber que hacia y porque me tiro un vaso en la cara-la niña miro hacia los lados y vio de todo tipo de cosas extrañas y solo fue capas de gritar y taparse los ojos-¡QUE es todo esto!-empezó a caminar con los ojos tapados y tropezando con todo a su paso y casi cayendo asta que el Hombre/Grifo la atrapo

No. ¡Que mal educadas estas niña! Aprende de decoración mi casa es hermosa-la volvió a sentar en el sofá- lo que pasa es que niñas como TU nunca la aprecian –reprocho a Alice mientras se sentaba justo al frente de ella-niña… te pareces a un conocido mió

Usted esta loco ¡como que decoración! , Y no me diga niña me llamo Alice-la pequeña rubia izo un mohín enojada y cerro sus celestes ojos- a no, ya usted también se pondrá que me parezco a ese tal Shaka-

Nuestro ser raro solo rió ante su reacción

Te iba de decir que te pareces a mi primo Juan pero como me recordarte a mi vecino de a dos casas… Si ni…-había condensado a decir niña cuando Alice ya lo miraba mal-Alice eres igualita a el-extendió su mano hacia ella- bueno… Alice yo soy Giosue pero dime DM no preguntes solo dime a si-dijo mirándola seriamente y la niña temiendo solo asintió tomando la mano que le ofrecieron

DM Aprovecho esa oportunidad con una sonrisa en la cara y levanto a la niña de donde estaba de un solo jalón

¡Aaah pero que raro es usted! ¡Me para me sienta me vuelve a parar que quiere!-chillo la niña-y no me a dicho que bailaba…Señor-dijo lo ultimo con todo burlona

Quieres ver que bailaba (: ya veras –el extraño dueño de la casa la lanzo al aire-

La niña comenzó a gritar y luego comenzó a caer y cuando estuvo cerca del suelo la tomo riendo como un psicópata.

En cambio la pobre niña estaba totalmente despeinada y con los ojos abiertos como platos con junto a unos pequeños espasmos

Eso Querida Alice, eso lo que bailaba pero me hacia falta una pareja y llegaste tu y ya puedo proseguir –DM volvió a reír y lanzo a Alice de nuevo al Techo mientras volvía a cantar la canción que tenia cuando ella entro a la casa

Al parecer el 4to guardián se divertía como nunca lanzando atrapando a Alice, pero cuando se canso la dejo sentada de nuevo en el sofá

Ya….ya se que siente DINA cuando le ago eso-dijo la niña tratando de tranquilizarse-MI GATA Wa –la pequeña Alice recordó su gatita la cual moría de hambre

**-Londres Casa de Alice, Con DINA**-

La hermana mayor de Alice ya había llegado y al ver al moribundo gato lo alimento recordando una cosa: matar a su hermanita por desaparecer cosa… que no era muy diferente a la mente de la mente de la minina

Alice, mi venganza esta en camino ya la sentirás muhahaha-momento diabólico del gato

**Regresamos con Alice**

La niña ya había recuperado su respiración y estaba sentada mientras veía la cara de loco del guardián de la casa

Te gusto el baile-pregunto con total tranquilidad como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido

Que si me gusto?-la niña se quedo calla un momento pensando mejor la experiencia- si fue genial –Lo dije la niña es rara, le gusta el peligro

¡Bueno hablemos! –sonrío mas el Grifo sentándose justo al frente de ella- hace años que no hablo con alguien! Todos pasan corriendo por esta casa , la ultima vez que hable con alguien fue mi ardillita-dijo señalando a una repisa donde estaba una ardilla disecada- pero murió hace poco, no lo alimente lo suficiente

La niña al oír eso se puso de pie y comenzó a correr como loca en dirección a la salida de la casa mientras gritaba

Esa casa fue el centro de acopo de la locura y ella no lo podía soportar mas así que fue directo a la quitan casa corriendo asta que callo de cara por las escaleras mientras escuchaba…

**

* * *

**

**Acá les dejo el 3 cap mil disculpas por subirlo tan tarde pero estaba bloqueada sin inspiración literalmente en 0 pero ya por fin termine este cap :D y bueno este cap es de nuestro 4to loco! Y es el más loco de todos xD, me di la libertad de escoger un nombre para DM (Giosue) el cual es un nombre italiano :B espero que hallan disfrutado el cap y gracias por llegar asta acá leyendo xD **

**Que abra escuchado Alice en la 5ta casa? Vamos dejen sus opiniones la casa que sigue es el gato malcriado!**

**Bye, bye dejen Review por favor: D**


End file.
